grimytesfandomcom-20200214-history
Grimyte Hierarchy
Chief The Chief is the shepherd of the flock, guiding it in accordance with God. Though not as close to the Lord as others, it is the Chief's responsibility to ensure that where He leads, all will follow. The Chief is also an essential to the Hive's well-being, seeing to that the people are content in His absence and delighted in His presence, that their faiths and hungers for the will of God are constant and flourishing, and that the Lord, too, can understand the wiles of His children. Listener Malmarax does not speak directly to His people. The Listeners are His voice when His messages must be heard. When the people need answers and guidance, Listeners are able to provide this through a deep, intimate knowledge of His tenet, and of course the ability to speak with Him when needed. In addition to satisfying the Cult's pleads, Listeners also speak extensively with the Lord to ensure His perceptions are understood by all and acted upon properly. In the confusing and complex realm of Grimyte politics, the Listener fulfilling the role of Ritual Leader sits equal to the Chief in the hierarchy of the Cult of Malmarax, but this distinction is not normally honored by the Hive itself. Godhand The Hand, led by a Listener, is a secret society of chosen people who dedicate themselves to the will of God. The Hand discusses His messages and commands, the current presentations and future of the Cult, and the fulfillment of its tradition and honor which they believe is crucial to their pursuit of power. Lieutenant Cooperative heads of the Hive, each with their own territory of leadership. Lieutenants assist where the Chief cannot, making hands-on decisions and management in the Chief's absence. In the chain of command, they sit beneath the Chief, equal to advisory and Council positions. Although the rank itself is not recognized by the Cult, Lieutenants are almost always also high-ranking Cult members. Valiant Those who protect the Hive. Valiants are soldiers, combating enemies and enforcing the Grimyte's way of life. They have the authority to police others and execute force when needed. Within this rank are specialties a Valiant can enlist depending on their duties, including but not limited to Scout, Punisher, Interrogator, Field Medic, Guardian, Cavalry, or Gladiator. These are particularly strong Grimytes with extensive combat training and loyalty to the Cult, willing to perform any command given by a Lieutenant, Listener, or the Chief. Council Representative This title holds many alternative names and are those represented in the Council of the Moon. This is a group of Grimytes who come together at the start of each moon to make decisions about the Hive. Within the Council are its own ranks, though this is mainly for formality. The council is made up of Archanimasts, appointed community leaders, Listeners, Lieutenants, Shrine Proles, and the Chief. They act as advisers, but will also assemble for other judicial events. Although there are a significant amount of council members, only the Council Heads are required to attend every meeting; The rest are simply called upon when needed. These members may be highly respected by their Hive, but they hold very little individual authority above the common Cultist. Sentire Not a rank itself, but a rank modifier signifying that the individual has been blessed with higher powers. Sentires are gifted with more strength and arcanic prowess than others. It is more common for them to be born this way, but it is not unheard of for a Grimyte to be blessed for their deeds. A Sentire is a dangerous and powerful arcanic wielder, often climbing to higher ranks within the Cult because of their abilities. They are thought of nearly in the same respect as Grems, having inherently been given a more purposeful destiny, or so they say. Raider A Cult Rank that is most often given to common Hive members. Akin to a civilian rank, these are official members of the Cult and protected by its power, but are also expected to fulfill its ways and adhere to its commandments. Agent Dispurposed souls such as unranked followers, serfs, Cult Friends, animal servants may be bestowed a new purpose laboring Malmarax’s plan. These are not recognized or renowned by the cult because, unlike the Hand, these souls had no purposes of their own to sacrifice in the first place. But Malmarax still shows His love to some of them, and so, in exchange for mortal commodities, their lives are dedicated to divine servantry. Despite their condition, they are still shown reprieve by the Cult as the lives of the Agency are greatly beneficial to their Lord. Serf Serfs are slave creatures to the Grimyte village. Unlike animals and Familiars, Serfs are characterized for their higher intelligence. A creature who is too intelligent to be a livestock animal or Familiar but not intelligent enough to be a Heretic become servants to the Hive. They are classified as Dispurposed or Lost, but can sometimes prove themselves worthy of becoming proselytes. Corrupted animals such as Corrupted Wolves or Cats would become serfs. Unlike companions, Serfs do not have individual masters but may perform tasks for individuals. Although Grimytes don't treat Serfs kindly, they consider enslaving Dispurposed species a selfless action. This new life is considered a gift which should be appreciated because through this service a purpose has been given to them. And because this service is considered a service to God, devoted Serfs have the opportunity to find Eternity or even learn how to find a purpose of their own. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__